


Over and Under

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Youngjae wants some action.





	Over and Under

**Author's Note:**

> there's never enough smut for me in the 2jae tag so i had to do something about it... i hope i'm doing an okay job!! please feel free to check out my other (and first) fic too :)

“Wanna hop into the shower with me?” Jaebeom asks with a huge, stupid grin smacked onto his face. 

“I’ll give it a pass tonight, I need to finish folding the laundry, so I’ll do that in the meantime,” Youngjae replies as he makes sure the front door is locked.

Jaebeom pouts before sticking his tongue out, earning some laughter he never got tired of hearing from the younger. Soon the water was on and Youngjae sighs happily, soaking in the sound of his boyfriend’s humming in the shower.

He was onto folding the last of his sweatpants as he pondered over whether tonight was a good time to bring up something that had been on his mind for a while. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Jaebeom enter the room, butt-naked with his hair still dripping wet. He’s standing proudly with his hands on his hips and that stupid, shit-eating grin from earlier, knowing just how much Youngjae secretly loved to ogle over his body.

The sight did not help with Youngjae’s dilemma in the slightest. 

_Fuck it, it was now or never._

“Jaebeom-hyung,”

Youngjae looked down on the floor, eventually focusing on a ripped half of a price tag that was probably from the sweater he bought last week.

“So… we’ve been dating for a few months…” Youngjae trails off, ending in a silence which begins to worry Jaebeom.

“The best four months and… six?? Six days of my life, and counting,” he playfully answers, pulling Youngjae into his arms by the waist. Youngjae tenses at the warmth of Jaebeom's chest, but slightly damp skin and peers up at him before pushing himself off and looking away once more.

“What’s up Jae? Did I miss something?”

Youngjae bites his lip, swallowing hard and opening his mouth again to speak.

“I want to have sex… with you,” he says in a small voice, barely audible.

Jaebeom's eyes widen as he processes Youngjae’s words. He looks back at him, watching as he nervously fiddles with the cuff of his oversized sweater, waiting for a response. 

“About time,” Jaebeom mutters.

Smirking, he shoves Youngjae onto their bed, panting heavily and staring down at his now bewildered eyes. 

“H-hyung?” Youngjae squeaks. 

A lump forms in Jaebeom’s throat and he lets out a laugh, eyes crinkling up into thin lines, pressing his nose up against Youngjae’s.

They stayed like that for a while, Jaebeom still regaining his breath after his sudden outburst. He’s not sure what to do, now that he has the younger securely pinned beneath him. Youngjae resumes his mission to look anywhere but in Jaebeom's direction, ignoring the slight puffs of heat fanning across his neck from above. Water droplets from Jaebeom's wet hair begin fall onto Youngjae’s cheek and neck, sending small jolts of shock through his skin. 

Jaebeom slowly releases his hold on Youngjae’s shoulders and begins to sit back on his knees before climbing off the younger, but he feels his waist being held down by a loose grip. Jaebeom's movements come to a halt from the shock as he falls back onto Youngjae, landing on his forearms on each side of his face. They’re back to where they started, with Jaebeom hovering over him, his hands have now found their way down to the small of Jaebeom's back, still trailing with little to no pressure.

Jaebeom slowly leans in, trying his best not to startle the boy beneath him, and presses his lips onto Youngjae’s forehead. He feels the younger’s breath hitch beneath him, making him smile softly as he proceeds to place more confident kisses across both of his cheeks, down the bridge of his cute little nose and onto his chin. He lifts his head up to look back down on Youngjae, and is met with the younger lips slightly parted, his direct gaze heavy but glistening with a hint of disbelief. His heart skips a beat at his flushed cheeks.

Youngjae pulls him back down by the neck and they enter a steamy, hot make-out session. Jaebeom is about to lose himself to the soft warmth of his boyfriend until he remembers Youngjae’s words and abruptly pulls away. Youngjae dejectedly stares back at him and moves his hands away from Jaebeom's neck and began to grow nervous. 

“D-do you want this as well? I’m sorry I’ve suddenly sprung this on you I-“ 

“Strip,” Jaebeom commands.

For probably the fiftieth time that night Youngjae’s eyes widened at the sudden change in tone used by his boyfriend. He’s never sounded this dangerous and sexy. Youngjae wanted more.

Sitting up while supporting himself upright onto the mattress with his palms, Youngjae remained clothed, watching Jaebeom’s expression. His piercing gaze is mesmerising and sinful to look at. He swallows before his trembling fingers find the buttons adorning the top of his dress shirt, slowly pulling them apart all while maintaining eye contact with the older man. 

Soon enough, Youngjae’s shirt starts to slip off his shoulders, driving Jaebeom insane as he grips the sheets beneath him. He begins to lick his lips at the sight of his boyfriend trailing his fingers down his chest to the remaining buttons of his shirt. Pulling his arms out of his sleeves, Youngjae pulls the shirt off his body, extending his arm and slowly releasing the fabric from his fingers, one by one. 

Jaebeom grows increasingly horny at his boyfriend’s teasing, resisting the urge to rip off his lower garments and to suck the living daylights out of his cock on the spot.

Youngjae grows more confident upon realising that Jaebeom was on the verge of losing control. He slips off his pants until he’s left with nothing but his underwear. He lies back down, with one hand on his tummy and the other on the side of his head before licking his lips. 

“Take them off for me, baby,” Youngjae says in his sweetest, most angelic voice. 

“Fuck, Youngjae,” Jaebeom whispers in response, ridiculously turned on.

He happily obliges, fingers digging underneath the elastic before stopping to admire the bulge that has now formed underneath the fabric. He slowly pulls them down his legs, tossing them into the corner of the room leaving Youngjae giggling.

Jaebeom grabs a handful of Youngjae’s ass, revelling in how unbelievably soft his skin was, before pulling apart his cheeks to reveal his puckered hole. Kissing the mole he spots just near his entrance, he hears the younger let out a small gasp. He smirks before licking a wet stripe across Youngjae’s entrance, earning him a soft moan. Jaebeom continues to lick up and down adding more and more saliva, increasing the pressure until his tongue eventually enters Youngjae. Sloppy, wet sounds mixed with Youngjae’s pretty noises blessed Jaebeom’s ears as he uses his free hand to brush against the younger’s balls. He gently squeezes them and rubs them in circular motions, tugging ever so slightly on the hair that covered them.

“Hyung, maybe you could- a-ah-” 

Jaebeom doesn’t let him finish now that he has his hands on Youngjae’s stiffened member, pumping it at a torturously slow pace.

“Could what, baby?” he replies, his lips brushing the nape of his neck. He gives it a small, teasing lick.

Exasperated at Jaebeom’s antics, Youngjae lifts up his arm to cover his eyes out of embarrassment. He doesn’t want to finish his sentence. Sulking, he purses his lips together and manages to stifle his moans as Jaebeom’s grip on his cock tightens in pressure. Jaebeom quickly notices. 

“Hey,” he bats away Youngjae’s arm off his face and squeezes his dick even harder. 

“Let me hear you moan.”

Youngjae swiftly shakes his head, burying the side of his cheek into the mattress. 

Jaebeom grows impatient, and decides to draw moans out of Youngjae by other means. He lets go of the younger’s cock, which is now dripping with pre-cum and begins to snake his hands up his torso instead. His two index fingers find their way to each of Youngjae’s cute, perky nipples and with light, feathery touches they begin to circle around the perimeter. 

“Don’t be a brat, Youngjae,” he growls. 

Youngjae gives up and moans and whimpers at the slightest touch on his swollen, aching buds, now a blushing, bright pink from all the teasing. Jaebeom’s cock stiffens even further, but he resists the urge to tend to himself. The moaning, pretty mess beneath him was his first and only priority. 

“S-sit on my f-face”

Jaebeom almost chokes before quickly regaining his composure. His eyes darken as his lips pull up at the corner.

“Sorry baby… I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Jaebeom,” Youngjae whines loudly. 

Upon hearing his name called without the usual honorifics, Jaebeom smirks as he bites down on his collarbone before trailing the tip of his tongue across the area. 

“I’m not going to ask again, Youngjae.”

“Then don’t! I know you heard me the first time,” he snaps. 

Jaebeom freezes and his mind goes blank. He tries to process the fact that Youngjae just talked back to him, during their first time in bed, nonetheless. His dick hardens at the realisation as he tangles his fingers through his soft, blue hair and buries his face into Youngjae’s neck. 

“Are you mad at me baby?” he purrs, making sure that his breath left goosebumps on his skin. He slowly begins to move his hips, pressing their groins together. Youngjae lets out a choked gasp in pleasure.

“You’re being mean,” Youngjae whines into his forearm that found its way to cover his mouth. He felt his body trembling with need. Licking into his mouth and tightening his grip on Youngjae’s hair, he drowns in the warmth enveloping their bodies. He chuckles to himself once he decides to give his baby what he wants.

_Hell, he wanted it just as much._

Jaebeom scoots himself up, bracing himself onto the bedframe and aligning the tip of his hardened dick just above Youngjae’s lips. He chuckles again as he watches the younger’s shocked reaction over how easily he gave in without teasing him any further. Youngjae trails his tongue on the underside of Jaebeom’s cock, slowly swirling it over the tip. He could feel the older’s legs trembling thighs on either side of his face, boosting his confidence by a mile. Freeing one of Jaebeom’s thighs from his grasp, he cups Jaebeom’s balls into his palm and gives them a light squeeze before taking in his entire length. 

He fucks into Youngjae’s mouth, being careful to watch his expression for any signs of discomfort. Lewd, wet noises fill up the room, accompanied by small gasps and moans from the base of Youngjae’s throat. He feels his mouth dry up from all the panting and low moans spilling from his lips.

“I’m close, Youngjae, ah-,”

Youngjae hums around his member, slowly increasing the pace and sucking harder until he eventually releases into his mouth. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he feels Youngjae swallowing around his tip, lapping up all traces of cum left on the slit of his cock. 

He winces at the contrast in heat as Youngjae pushes his hips away from his face, his now softened member leaving the confines of his mouth. 

Youngjae stares at him in a daze, chest rising and falling as he catches his breath. His red lips are swollen and glistening with saliva and cum. 

Jaebeom uses his strong hands to spread Youngjae’s thighs apart, taking the sight of his dick curved onto his soft and squishy stomach. Upon stumbling across a thick, neon purple vibrator hidden in one of their drawers one night while Youngjae was at work, he figured that his boyfriend wouldn’t have too much trouble taking in his cock. He slowly presses into the younger’s entrance and inches his way into the blissful warmth of his body.

“Fuck, baby” he mutters.

Youngjae responds with a small, pretty moans as Jaebeom picks up his pace and soon the pair find their own rhythm. Jaebeom re-adjusts himself and pulls Youngjae’s legs over his shoulders and begins to move his hips deeper into his lover.

“You’re so sexy, Youngjae,”

“Everything about you is perfect… you’re so perfect”

“You’re perfect and you’re mine…“

With a sigh shortly interrupted with a moan from a particularly hard thrust, Jaebeom loses his train of thought before smiling to himself and opening his mouth once more.

“I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Youngjae heart swells and he’s reduced to a vocal mess as Jaebeom continues to moan praises into his neck, all while fucking him harder into the mattress.

“H-hyung,” is all Youngjae could manage in-between moans of pleasure. Jaebeom moves his arms to play with Youngjae’s nipples, twisting and tugging them lightly and presses sloppy kisses on his Adam’s apple and the side of his neck before the familiar sensation in his gut arrives before he could react.

Without warning, Jaebeom cums inside Youngjae, with the younger’s body tensing in surprise before following closeby. Youngjae cries out his lover’s name over and over as he covers his chest in his warm, sticky liquid and Jaebeom collapses on top of him, pressing their chests together. Neither one of them could care any less about the mess they’re both in. Jaebeom presses soft kisses all over his boyfriend’s cheeks, before moving down to the rest of his body, paying extra attention to all the moles adorning his skin.

“Jaebeom-hyung,”

Jaebeom replies with a small hum, before propping himself up on his forearms to peer down at his partner, the love of his life. Youngjae gives him a light peck on his lips and smiles softly up at the older man. 

“I’ll always, always be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning to write some more things now that i'm on my uni break... i'd love to hear your thoughts on this or any constructive criticism you may have <3 i'm thinking about a top!yj fic next heh


End file.
